Encuentros
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: La química entre Brian y Billy llega al siguiente nivel cuando Meave termina su relación con el policía.Mientras que existe otra pareja en la clandestinidad.
1. Zona de pensar

Brian llegó a la casa que compartía con Billy, encontrando a su compañero sentado en la zona de pensar.

"Hola", dijo Brian sentándose en el puff junto a Billy.

"Hola", contestó cabizbajo su compañero.

"¿Qué tienes?".

"Meave me dejó".

"¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? Eso no puede ser posible".

"Si viejo así fue. Encontró a alguien más. Un abogado muy apuesto, bueno no lo conozco pero imagino que es más guapo que yo", dijo Billy al borde de las lagrimas.

"Eso no es posible, nadie puede ser más guapo que tú. Seguramente Meave regresará contigo cuando se dé cuenta que tú eres mejor que ese abogado".

"¿Enserio?"

"Sí, eres el hombre más guapo que conozco. Además eres muy… pero muy… pero muy… divertido, enserio, y tú "amiguito" de allá abajo es increíblemente enorme. No creo que haya algo más grande que eso".

"¿Mi "amiguito"? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?".

"Tú "amiguito" de allá abajo", repitió Brian señalando la entrepierna de Billy.

"¡Ah!, te refieres a mi pene", dijo después de mucho pensar, "Mis hermanos lo tienen más grande".

"Eso no importa. Lo importante es que no hay nadie mejor que tú".

"Gracias hermano, me has hecho sentir mejor. ¿Enserio piensas eso de mí?".

"Sí", dijo Brian con timidez.

"Meave nunca me ha visto así", dijo Billy reflexivo, "¿Por qué tu sí?".

"Eso es por qué…", dijo Brian sin terminar su frase.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó Billy al sentir que la pausa que hizo Brian se había alargado mucho.

"Me da pena decírtelo".

"Oh, hermano estamos en confianza. Puedes decirme lo que sea".

"Sólo prométeme que no te molestaras".

"Es una promesa", dijo Billy levantando la mano derecha.

"Es que me gustas", dijo Brian.

"Oh, gracias. Me siento alagado", dijo Billy un poco incomodo, "Espera, entonces ¿eres gay?".

"No, no lo sé. Es complicado".

"¿Por qué no lo sabes?".

"Bueno es que también me gustan las chicas".

"¿Entonces eres bisexual?".

"No lo sé. Porqué creo que ninguna chica me ha gustado tanto como tú".

"Oh, ya veo. Sí que es complicado".

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Hay alguna forma en la que puedas salir de dudas?".

Brian se quedó pensando.

"Creo que sí", contestó.

"¿Cuál?", preguntó Billy.

"Tal vez si te doy un beso puedo salir de dudas".

Billy se quedó pensando.

"Está bien", contestó Billy.

"¿Enserio?", preguntó sorprendido Brian.

"Sí, ¿cómo lo hacemos?".

"Tal vez sea más cómodo si estamos de pie".

"Está bien", dijo Billy poniéndose de pie en un salto.

Brian lo imitó, ambos chicos quedaron uno frente al otro.

"¿Estás listo?", preguntó Brian.

"Sí".

"¿Te parece si te tomó de los hombros para poder tener un poco de soporte?", dijo Brian poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Billy.

"Sí, hay que estar cómodos", autorizó Billy.

"¿Estás listo?", preguntó Brian.

"Sí".

Entonces Brian acercó sus labios a los de Billy y con torpeza lo comenzó a besar. Billy no intervino activamente en el beso pero sus labios, relajados, estaban a la disposición de Brian. Después de un rato Brian se retiró.

"¡Guau! Eso me gusto", dijo Billy.

"¿Enserio?", preguntó sorprendido Brian.

"Sí, fue genial", dijo entusiasmado Billy, "¿Lo repetimos?".

"Sí, claro".

Y ambos chicos se volvieron a reunir en un beso, pero esta vez Billy participó activamente en el mismo. El tiempo pasó y parecía que nada los podía separar hasta que sus pulmones cansados los obligaron a separarse. Agitados, se mirando el uno al otro y un segundo después ya estaban besándose de nuevo, reunidos en un abrazo.

"Espera", dijo Billy separando bruscamente sus labios de los de Brian.

"¿Qué ocurre?", dijo Brian intentando continuar con el beso.

"No debemos hacer esto. Creo que le estas siendo infiel a Gaby conmigo y eso no está bien amigo".

"Sí, tienes razón", dijo Brian tomando distancia de Billy, "Esto estuvo mal. Ahora no voy a poder mirar a Gaby a la cara. Que vergüenza…".

Pero Brian fue interrumpido por Billy que, contradiciéndose, lo tomó de la cintura para volverlo a besar. Brian reaccionó tomando a Billy de la nuca profundizando más el beso. Un segundo después ambos cayeron sobre los puff de la zona de pensar, quedando Billy sobre el cuerpo de Brian.

"¡Guau!", exclamó sorprendido Brian al sentir algo muy duro clavándose en su pelvis.

"¿Qué ocurre estás bien?", preguntó un poco asustado Billy.

"¡Es que es enorme!".

Billy sé quedó mirando confundido a Brian, sin entender a que se refería su amigo.

"Tu pene, ¡es enorme!", dijo sorprendido Brian.

"Pensé que ya lo sabías".

"Sí pero erecto es aún mayor".

"¿Entonces ya no quieres seguir adelante?", preguntó decepcionado Billy.

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, yo quiero seguir adelante", dijo Brian volviendo a besar a Billy. Mientras sus manos se colaban bajo la playera de su amigo tocando su espalda.

Billy se sentó entonces en el regazó de su amigo, para quitarse la playera. Brian apenas comenzó a ver el cuerpo peludo de su amigo se puso a tocar cada centímetro que quedaba libre de tela. Tan pronto Billy se liberó de su playera prosiguió a desabotonar y quitar la camisa de Brian.

"Guau viejo, no pensé que fueras tan peludo", exclamó Billy al ver el torso de Brian.

"Mira quien me lo dice", respondió en forma irónica, "Tú eres mucho más peludo que yo", dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Billy.

"Entonces somos como un par de ositos", respondió el policía imitando la voz de un bebé antes de besar a Brian. "Pero mira ¡que lindos pezones tienes!", dijo Billy al ver los rozados pezones de su amigo resaltando en la pálida piel de Brian.

"Gracias amigo", dijo Brian antes de sentir los labios de Billy atacando su pezón derecho mientras su pulgar izquierdo hacia vibrar a su otro pezón.

"Vayamos a una de las habitaciones para estar más cómodos", suguirió Billy después de un tiempo, mientras comenzaba a retiraba los pantalones de su amigo paramédico.

"Si no hay inconveniente preferiría hacerlo aquí", argumentó Brian mientras Billy se liberaba de sus pantalones quedando en unos ajustados bóxers negros.

"¿Aquí? ¿En el área de pensar?", preguntó Billy dudando de la propuesta.

"Pero podemos ir a la habitación si no te gusta o en la isla de la cocina, sé lo mucho que te gusta hacerlo ahí con Meave".

"No, está bien. Suena divertido", dijo Billy, "Sólo espera ahí, no te muevas, iré por lubricante".

"Sí, aquí estaré", dijo Brian sentándose en él puff, viendo cómo Billy corría a su habitación.

Billy no tardó en volver con una gran botella de lubricante en una mano y un condón extra grande en la otra.

"¿Puedo saber por qué tienes lubricante?", preguntó Brian.

"Oh sí, es porque es muy grande. Mi pene, me refiero a mi pene", aclaró Billy a Brian, "Y algunas chicas necesitan lubricación extra", dijo dándole la botella a Brian mientras el abría el sobre del preservativo.

El joven paramédico sintió miedo al ver libre el descomunal miembro de Billy, después de que este se quitara sus bóxers, imaginandose el dolor que aquel el descomunal miembro le provocaría al invadir su cuerpo. Pensó en escapar pero una fuerza más fuerte que él lo obligaba a quedarse.

"No vayas a creer que es por que soy gay", se apresuró a aclarar Billy deslizando el preservativo por la longitud de su miembro, "No me mal entiendas, no tengo nada en contra de los gays, sólo no soy uno de ellos".

"¿Entonces nunca has estado con otro chico?", preguntó entusiasmado Brian.

"No nunca", contestó Billy estimulando con sus dos manos su duro miembro.

"¿Eso quiere decir que yo sería el primero?", preguntó Brian.

"Creo que sí y ¿tú?".

"Nunca he estado con otro chico", dijo Brian poniéndose de pie levantando entusiasmado su mano derecha, "Tú también eres el primero".

"¡Bien!", dijo Billy estrellando su mano con la de Brian, "Espera ¿después de estar contigo que voy a ser? ¿Gay?".

"No lo sé, tal vez bisexual", dijo Brian, "¿Pero te parece si lo averiguamos mañana?".

"Sí, me parece bien", dijo Billy arrodillándose frente a Brian para despojarlo de su ropa interior.

"Guau viejo, sabes, este es el primer pene que he visto en mi vida, claro después del mío, y del de mis hermanos, pero no cuentan", dijo Billy al quedar frente al pene de Brian, "¿Podría hacerte una felación?".

Brian se sorprendió con la propuesta.

"Sí, claro, me encantaría".

"Nunca lo he hecho ¿Sabes cómo se hace?", preguntó Billy viendo con curiosidad el pene de Brian.

"No, yo tampoco lo he hecho nunca", dijo avergonzado Brian.

"Bueno, tal vez puedo intentar hacer lo que las chicas me hacen a mí", dijo Billy, "Espero que me salga bien porque he visto que a ellas les cuesta mucho trabajo hacerlo".

"Eso es porque tu pene es enorme".

"¿Crees que es por eso?".

"Estoy seguro", dijo Brian, "A ti no debería de costarte tanto trabajo".

"Bueno, ¿estás listo?", preguntó Billy, tomando en su mano la erección de Brian.

"Cuando quieras".

Entonces Billy se comportó como un gatito, comenzando a dar pequeños lengüetazos sobre la cabeza de Brian.

"¿Qué tal lo hago?", preguntó Billy interrumpiendo su trabajo.

"Extraordinario. Sólo no te detengas por favor", pidió Brian con su respiración entrecortada.

Billy obedeció, regresando a continuar con su trabajo, esta vez chupando la cabeza de Brian cómo si de un chupete se tratara. Luego prosiguió recorriendo la longitud del eje de Brian, introduciendo poco a poco de aquel pedazo de carne dentro de su boca.

"¡Oh Billy! por favor detente, estoy por venirme", rogó Brian después de algunos minutos de estimulación por parte de Billy.

"¿Qué tal lo hice?", preguntó Billy poniéndose de pie.

"Fantástico", dijo Brian besando a Billy, "Ni siquiera puedo creer que fue la primera vez que lo hiciste, pareces todo un experto".

"¿Enserio?", preguntó incrédulo Billy.

"Sí, tienes un talento especial".

"Genial", dijo Billy chocando su mano con la de Brian, "¿Estás listo para lo que sigue?".

"Tengo que admitir que tengo miedo", dijo nervioso Brian.

"¿Te estás echando para atrás? Porque sí es así lo respeto".

"No, quiero seguir adelante. Sólo tengo un poco de miedo".

"No te preocupes, me encargaré de que la intrusión sea lo más amable posible", prometió Billy.

Brian sonrió.

"Sí es así", Brian hizo una pausa dramática, "¡Hagámoslo!", dijo levantado los brazos con entusiasmo.

"¡Sí!", exclamó Billy levantando los brazos también.

Ambos se abrazaron.

"Sólo dime, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?", dijo Brian.

Billy se puso a pensar.

"Creo que debes de recostarte en el puff".

Brian obedeció,

"Dame ese lubricante".

Brian así lo hiso.

"Ahora abre las piernas".

Entonces Billy llenó su dedo índice de lubricante.

"Sólo relájate Brian", dijo Billy antes de comenzar a insertar su dedo en la cavidad del paramédico.

Al principio Brian no sintió la intromisión como algo incomodó pero conforme el dedo de Billy fue alcanzando mayor profundidad un dolor se fue apoderando de él. Era un dolor intenso que Brian jamás había sentido.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó Billy al ver el sufrimiento de su amigo.

"Sólo me duele un poco".

"¿Quieres que me detenga?".

"No, continúa por favor", rogó Brian.

Billy así lo hizo y después de un rato, cuando notó que Brian comenzó a relajarse, insertó un segundo dedo. Con un movimiento de tijera, Billy logró aumentar aún más la dilatación de Brian. Por último, insertó un tercer dedo sólo para estar seguro que la dilatación era la adecuada.

"¿Estás listó?", preguntó Billy.

"Creo que sí", contestó Brian.

Entonces Billy se colocó entre las piernas de Brian y comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro del cuerpo de su amigo paramedico.

"¿Te duele?", preguntó Billy.

"Casi no", dijo Brian.

"¿Estás seguro?", dijo Billy continuando su camino en el interior de Brian.

"Sí, continúa por favor".

Billy así lo hizo, continuó su camino hasta alcanzar las profundidades de Brian.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", preguntó Billy.

"Bien. Es raro pero me gusta tenerte dentro de mí", dijo Brian acariciando la bronceada espalda de Billy.

"Me alegra. No quiero hacerte daño".

"Lo sé y te lo agradezco mucho", dijo Brian, antes de darle un beso a Billy, "Sólo tengo una pregunta".

"Sí, ¿cuál es?".

"¿Por qué no te has movido?".

"Es porque… "

"No me des explicaciones sólo muévete".

Billy le sonrió a Brian y le dio un beso.

"Así lo haré", contestó el policía iniciando la embestidas.

El movimiento fue lento y suave, cuidando en todo momento la integridad de su amigo. Brian comenzó a besarlo, acariciando su sudorosa espalda.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?", preguntó Billy.

"Excelente", contesto extasiado Brian.

Eso le dio luz verde a Billy para aumentar la velocidad haciendo a Brian gemir al sentir la primera estocada. El tiempo pasó y el sudor comenzó a cubrir la maraña de besos y caricias que ahora se habían vuelto sus cuerpos. El primero en llegar fue Billy, anunciando su llegada con un fuerte grito. Viendo que Brian aún no llegaba, sin aun salir de él, Billy tomo el miembro del paramédico en sus manos y comenzó a bombearlo de arriba abajo, mientras su boca atacaba su pálido cuello. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Brian llegara, en medio de fuertes gemidos.

Su sudorosa piel se pegaba a la piel sintética de los puff. Cansados ambos chicos descansaban en la zona para pensar.

"¿Qué te pareció?", preguntó Billy a Brian.

"Increíble", dijo Brian con su voz agitada, "Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida y ¿a ti?".

"También, nunca me había entendido también con alguien en la cama como lo he hecho contigo".

Brian sonrió con el comentario. Ambos chicos se miraron en silencio.

"A decir verdad", agregó Billy sin retirar sus ojos verdes de los ojos claros de Brian, "Siempre me entiendo contigo. Siempre estoy feliz cuando estoy a tu lado",

Brian estiroó su mano para tomar la de Billy.

"Yo igual", dijo Brian.

"¿Sabes que estoy pensando?".

"¿Que deberíamos ser novios?", preguntó Brian.

"¡Exacto! ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Ves? Parece que estamos conectados".

"Lo sé ¡es increíble!", dijo sorprendido Brian.

"Entonces ¿ya somos novios?", preguntó Billy.

"No, aún no", dijo con tristeza Brian, "Tengo que termina primero con Gaby".

"¡Cierto! Había olvidado a Gaby. ¡Le pusiste el cuerno conmigo!".

"Me siento tan mal con ella. No podré mirarla a los ojos de nuevo", dijo Brian mirando el techo, "Soy el ser más vil del mundo"

"Creo que te amo", interrumpió Billy.

"Yo también", contestó Brian, "Desde el primer día en que te vi".

"¿Enserio?".

"Enserio".

"Entonces deberíamos de celebrar", dijo Billy en un tono sugerente.

"¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? ¡Imposible todavía me duele el trasero!

Esa noche celebraron, pero durmiendo plácidamente. Uno frente al otro, con sus piernas entrecruzadas y sus manos enredadas; juntos en la misma cama.


	2. Ambulancia

Al día siguiente. El turno había llegado a su fin y la ambulancia número 14 regresaba a la estación.

"¿Por qué diablos has caminado así todo el día?", preguntó Johnny a Brian mientras estacionaba la ambulancia.

Brian no contestó, sólo intentó ocultar la cabeza para no ser visto. No quería explicar que todo era producto de pasar la noche con Billy.

"¿Por qué no contestas?", preguntó Hank.

Brian continuó en silencio.

"Seguramente porque debe de ser por un motivo muy vergonzoso", dedujo Johnny, "¿Hemorroides?".

"¡No!", dijo Brian indignado.

Hank y Johnny rieron.

"Te cogieron muy duro" dijo bromeando Hank.

Los chicos volvieron a reír. El rostro de Brian se puso completamente rojo y no emitió palabra alguna.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Hank, "¿Tengo razón?".

"Sí, chicos", dijo avergonzado Brian.

"¿Qué?, preguntó Johnny, "¿Te cogieron?",

"¿Quién?", preguntó Hank con morbo, "¿Cómo? y ¿dónde?, No omitas detalle alguno.

"¿Eres gay?", preguntó sorprendido Johnny, ¿Qué pasa con Gaby?

"Oigan chicos son muchas las preguntas".

"Empieza con decir ¿con quién?", dijo Hank.

"Billy", dijo Brian.

"¡Billy!", exclamaron Johnny y Hank, Johnny con asco y Hank con admiración.

"¡No! ¿Enserio?", dijo sorprendido Hank, "Te entró todo ese pedazo de carne y ¿todavía puedes caminar?'"

"Sí", dijo Brian.

"¡Muy bien chico! Has ganado mi respeto", dijo Hank, chocando su mano con la de Brian, ¿Y qué tal estuvo?

"¡Fue increíble! El mejor sexo de mi vida", dijo emocionado Brian.

"Pero cuenta más…", dijo con curiosidad Hank.

"Bueno todo empezó cuando yo llegué a casa…"

"Cállate", interrumpió asqueado Johnny, "Yo no quiero saber de eso".

"Bueno, me contarás más tarde", dijo decepcionado Hank.

Los tres paramédicos salieron de la ambulancia y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al interior de la estación.

"Adelántate Brian, en un momento te alcanzamos", dijo Hank, recargándose en la parte frontal de la ambulancia con los brazos cruzados.

"Está bien", dijo Brian caminando con dificultad, alejándose de sus compañeros, "No tarden".

"¿Qué increíble?", dijo Johnny imitando la postura de Hank e, igual que él, viendo alejarse a Brian, "No lo hubiera pensado de ellos".

"Yo sí", dijo Hank con falsa indiferencia, "Últimamente parece epidemia. Recuerdas la primera vez, tú también caminaste así".

"No puedo olvidarlo", dijo Johnny, "Camine así por días".

"Y eso que no soy tan grande como Billy".

"¡Sí viejo, ese chico es enorme!".

"Muy enorme", aclaró Hank.

"Que envidia me da Brian".

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, mirando perdidos al vacio.

"¿En la ambulancia?", sugirió Johnny, después de darle un codazo a Hank.

"¿Ahora?", preguntó extrañado Hank.

"Sería divertido", contestó Johnny.

"Hagámoslo rápido", dijo Hank, "No tenemos mucho tiempo".


	3. Camilla

Apenas cerraron la puerta de la ambulancia, ambos paramédicos comenzaron a besarse, mientras sus manos desabrochaban sus cinturones. Johnny bajó su pantalón hasta las rodillas para luego agacharse, en el lugar que comúnmente ocupaba Brian en la ambulancia, agarrándose fuertemente de los asientos. Hank llegó tras de él, pegado su cuerpo al suyo. Hank disfrutaba estar con Johnny, no era como todos los pasivos con los que había estado. No, Johnny era muy masculino y sus gemidos eran duros y toscos, casi como gruñidos de un macho.

Todo había comenzado unos días después de asistir a la boda de Jeff, ex-novio de Hank. Ambos paramédicos esperaban en la ambulancia a que Brian llegara para salir a las calles.

"Tengo que contarte algo", dijo Johnny.

"¿Qué cosa?", Hank.

"¿Te acuerdas de Fernando?".

Hank lo miró confundido.

"El chico con el que baile en la boda de Jeff". Dijo Johnny.

En la recepción de la boda, Hank y Johnny bailaban, cuando Alejandro, un chico latino, se les acercó y robándose a Johnny a empezó a bailar con él.

"Ah, sí, ¿el que te mandó su número telefónico con Theressa?".

"Sí él, bueno, pues él me besó".

Ese día, paso a paso Alejandro le fue enseñando al neófito de Johnny a mover las caderas al ritmo de la salsa y pronto el paramédico daba vueltas y giros dirigidos por los movimientos del hombre latino. Al terminar la canción, Alejandro hizo girar a Johnny quedando enredado entre los brazos del latino. Escasos centímetros separaban sus labios y Alejandro no dudó en besarlo.

"Veo que lo impactaste", dijo riendo Hank.

"Sí", dijo Johnny y luego hizo una pausa, "Me gustó".

"¿Que estas queriendo decir?". Hank.

"Hoy voy a verlo". Dijo Johnny.

"¿Qué? No sabía que tú…" Hank.

"Yo tampoco. Pero quiero explorar", Dijo Johnny.

"¿Y Theressa?

"Recuerda que terminamos y ahora tenemos una relación casual".

"No creo que eso le guste a Theressa".

"Por eso no se lo dirás".

"¿Por qué me estas volviendo tu cómplice?".

"Eres mi mejor amigo".

Brian llegó interrumpiendo la conversación.

Esa noche Hank no pudo dormir, recordando a Johnny y Alejandro bailando en la boda e imaginando todos los escenarios candentes donde podían estar en esos momentos. Nunc a se había fijado en Johnny, tal vez porque no existía posibilidad alguna entre ellos, pero ahora que se abría la posibilidad, le resultaba muy atractivo.

"¿Qué tal te fue anoche?", preguntó Hank a Johnny al día siguiente tan pronto lo vio.

"No tan mal", dijo Johnny.

"Detalles", ordenó Hank.

"Nada. Fuimos a un restaurante. Fue aburrido", dijo decepcionado Johnny, "No creo volverlo a ver".

Hank se sintió aliviado.

"¿Ya no vas a seguir experimentando?", preguntó Hank.

"Experimentando ¿qué?", preguntó Brian. Llegando de repente.

"Metete en tus asuntos", gruño Hank.

"No lo sé. Tal vez no", dijo Johnny sin dar detalles.

Hank sintió tranquilidad, ya no tendría que preocuparse de ver a Johnny con algún otro tipo. Pero para su desgracia o para su fortuna, algo aconteció un par de semanas después, cuando atendieron una llamada de emergencia de un paro cardiaco en una cancha de tenis. Ese día Johnny le salvo la vida a Josh, un ejecutivo que sintiéndose agradecido con Johnny comenzó a llenarlo de regalos. Muy pronto Johnny y Josh formaron una relación muy cercana. Todos creyeron que Johnny sufría de un ligero caso del síndrome de Florence Nightingale, es decir que había generado un vínculo emocional con su resacado. Pero Hank no lo vio así, sabía que Johnny sentía algo mucho más profundo por Josh.

Johnny le preparó una cena a Josh, a la que asistieron Theressa, Billy y todos sus amigos paramédicos. Sin embargo Josh salió huyendo a escondidas, al ver la actitud obsesiva del paramédico a lo largo de la cena. Al día siguiente Johnny llegó a las oficinas de Josh para disculparse personalmente con él, ya que este último no le contestaba el teléfono.

"Hola Josh estuve intentando llamarte", Johnny, interrumpiendo la conversación que Josh tenía con otro hombre.

"Mierda ", murmuró Josh, "Sí, John estuve ocupado".

"Sí no hay problema", preguntó Johnny, "¿Quién es él?".

"El es Dave, es… mi cardiólogo", dijo Josh, actuando como si le estuviera siendo infiel a Johnny.

"Hola Dave", dijo Johnny con indiferencia.

"Así que tu eres Jonny", dijo con gusto el cardiólogo.

"Sí", contestó Josh.

"¿Qué demonios significó eso?", preguntó celoso Johnnny.

"Es hora de irnos", intervino Hank al ver que el comportamiento de Johnny estaba llegando al extremo.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?", volvió a preguntar colérico Johnny, mientras era sometido por Hank y Brian.

"Vámonos", ordenó Hank.

"¿Te dijo que le salve la vida?", preguntó Johnny.

"Sí lo hizo", dijo tranquilamente el cardiólogo.

"Esto está mal", dijo Hank, arrastrando a Johnny con ayuda de Brian.

"Sabes que jamás te volveré a cocinar", decía Johnny zafándose de sus compañeros.

"Seguridad", gritó Josh escondiéndose tras de su cardiólogo.

Johnny fue expulsado del edificio.

"¿Qué significó eso?", preguntó Hank a Johnny cuando estuvieron solos en la ambulancia.

"Creo que me gusta Josh", contestó Johnny.

"Eso fue muy evidente", dijo burlándose Hank.

"Qué vergüenza", dijo Johnny escondiendo su cara tras sus manos.

"Sabes, tal vez deberías de dormir con un chico. Esa es la solución".

"¿Tú crees?", preguntó sorprendido Johnny y saliendo de entre sus manos.

"Sí, ahora lo que tienes es mucha curiosidad desde lo ocurrido con Fernando".

"Tiene sentido", dijo Johnny.

"Recuerda amigo que estoy aquí para lo que necesites", dijo Hank poniendo su mano en el muslo de Johnny.

Johnny lo volteó a ver sorprendido.

"¿Estás queriendo decir que…?", dijo Johnny.

"Que es mejor que lo hagas con alguien de confianza", dijo Hank amasando el muslo de Johnny.

"¿Te gustó?", preguntó Johnny.

"A decir verdad, sí", dijo retirando su mano.

"¿Desde cuándo?".

"Desde que sentí celos al imaginarte con Fernando", dijo avergonzado Hank.

"Eso es lindo", dijo Johnny, sonriendo.

Johnny se quedo en silencio mirando el vacio.

"¿Qué opinas?", preguntó Hank.

Johnny tomó la mano Hank y la llevó a su entrepierna.

"Está bien" dijo Johnny tomando el paquete de Hank con su mano.

Ese día sólo se estimularon el uno al otro. Pero algunas semanas después, y tras algunos encuentros ocasionales, se encontraban aquí. Hank perforando con fuertes embestidas de su pelvis las entrañas de Johnny, en el interior de la ambulancia número 14. No había nada más entre ellos, no habían dejado a sus parejas, ni pretendían tener una relación, sólo sexo y ya.

Hank no tardo el llegar. Sentó a Johnny en la camilla y uso su boca para estimular el miembro de su amigo. Johnny llegó muy pronto derramando su esencia dentro de la boca Hank. Ambos paramédicos se vistieron y, como si no hubiera pasado nada, entraron a la estación. Tan amigos como siempre.


End file.
